


Attentive

by skittydolly



Series: Mandalorian One Shots [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Eavesdropping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, and everyone thinks so too, and paz overhears it, in which din's pretty hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly
Summary: Din had stayed by the bar with his father, perched upon the stools and Paz was all too content to simply watch him from afar.Unfortunately, he realized others felt the same sentiment.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Mandalorian One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652869
Comments: 26
Kudos: 354





	Attentive

**Author's Note:**

> Combining a few prompts from Tumblr 👀 Possessive/jealous Paz, oblivious Din, and other's trying to flirt with Din (other Mandos fantasizing about him in this case). Another one shot, I hope you enjoy, please feel free to leave prompts/ideas/suggestions on tumblr for me @skittydolly ❤

Paz thought himself an observant man.

A warrior could rely only so much on his strength and sinew. His mind had to be as sharp, if not sharper, than his blade. His eyes had to be watchful, clear and vigilant. His ears had to be open, listening for anything. And, oh, had Paz heard it. The common room of their covert was rarely empty. Sometimes it was filled with foundlings running about. The elders met here sometimes after their meetings. Rowdy soldiers were the usual patrons when freshly brewed tihaar had been prepared in kegs.

But it was late in the night. Quiet conversations were held between those who sat in their usual booths and tables, others at the bar, some even taking to the floor with boards of cu’bikad between them. The quiet atmosphere was a luxury Paz didn’t often find himself appreciating enough. His cousins had guard duty that would stretch long into the night, so Paz found himself alone, sipping his tihaar through the metal straw beneath his helmet.

He wouldn’t be alone for much longer.

Din had arrived home from a short mission with his father earlier that night. Paz had watched him carefully from his quiet corner booth. He’d catch the gaze of Din’s visor every so often, the young hunter tilting his head in that coy little way that only Paz would dare interpret as flirty. He had stayed by the bar with his father, perched upon the stools and Paz was all too content to simply watch him from afar.

Unfortunately, he realized others felt the same sentiment. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t tune the audio in his helmet up a bit. The three boys in the booth beside him were around Din’s age, they were raised with the lot of them, however Paz doubted they were taught any manners. But he listened, attempting to loosen the white knuckled grip he had on his mug before he crushed it in his hand.

“Still a small little runt, ain’t he,” one commented.

“Can still kick your ass, Thahl, he has kicked your ass. Tossed you over his shoulder, didn’t he?”

Paz smirked wryly at that, taking another sip of his ale. “I’d like a fuckin’ rematch,” the man huffed, swinging his pint in Din’s direction. “Like to get him on his back. Mount him and show him who’s boss.” That one nearly had Paz choking on his ale, but he stopped himself from tossing his table and launching himself at the guy. He tried to keep his composure, but his jaw still clenched tight beneath his helmet.

“Cute little thing,” one of the others mumbled, taking a sip and leaning further back into the booth. They all seemed more than a bit buzzed. “Still buffs and shines his armor in the barracks. Looks real tiny without it. I’d love to toss him around some,” he hummed lowly and the others growled darkly in agreement. “His buir would fuckin’ murder us if we came anywhere near him,” the one named Thaal grumbled and the others nodded. 

“A man can fantasize, but I can see he got his old man’s sharpshooting skills. Runt’s as oblivious as a rock to any shit we say, but we come near him, we’d all end up dead even without his buir.” They all took another few sips of their alcohol when they watched across the bar as Din and his father rose from their seats. A full pint of alcohol to settle the nerves and Din’s father was ready to retire to his quarters for much needed rest. Din followed to see him off, but Paz knew he’d be back.

“Maker, lookit those fuckin’ hips,” one of the men hissed and Paz could practically feel his hackles rise, his lip raw under his visor from where he’d been biting. “Way he fuckin’ walks.. Would love to have that in my lap any time.” A bit of rustling had Paz turning his head towards the group’s direction for just a moment. Thahl had an arm wrapped around the shoulders of the one who had just spoke, rubbing his knuckles into his helm.

“Got a little crush, or what Naav?”

This Naav looked to be the eldest of the trio, shoving the other back and throwing a look at the last of the three who was snickering. “Utreekov,” he snarled, “Fuck no, everyone’s got their eye on him. Imagine the fuckin’ bragging rights.” He took another long sip of his ale. “Guy who gets their hands on him is gonna be fuckin’ lucky and hopefully would spill some details when he’s done with him.” They all clinked their pints together with resounding grunts of agreement.

It was then that Din came through the entrance of the room again. Paz was already losing his damned mind steaming like this in the corner. He hadn’t touched his ale since the boys started yapping, his fists were tight and shaking on the table, he had only just been able to regulate his breathing. He watched as Din made his way back to the bar, taking a couple mugs from their bartender and turning right around, walking towards Paz’ booth.

Paz could hear the boys in the booth beside him physically tense up, their armor shifting on their bodies and Paz didn’t have to look to see them trying to awkwardly compose themselves. He already knew they were watching the young hunter and Paz tried to relax himself. He stretched his arm over the back of his seat, shifting as Din automatically made to sidle right up to his side. Paz arm fell around his slim shoulders and the heavy infantry’s visor tilted in the direction of the boys in the booth over.

They all just stared from over the wooden barrier separating the booths. Paz knew they were blanched and sweating under their helmets. They were pinned down by Paz’ gaze alone, the large man uttering not one word, just staring and it seemed they took the hint. Din beside him hopped a little when the neighboring booth was suddenly evacuated. They both watched all three boys trip over themselves in their tipsy state, causing quite the ruckus in the otherwise quiet bar as they booked it towards the exit with not even a glance back.

Din watched for a moment longer, only turning back when Paz’ hand cupped the back of his helmet and pulled him close enough to rest their forehelms together. The younger immediately melted at the contact, nuzzling forward in that sugar sweet little way Paz had come to adore. “Tell me about your hunt, meshla” he purred, his hand shifting down to the back of Din’s neck, kneading the muscle along his nape and sighing contently. The fury that had made his bloody boil moments earlier slowly ebbing away into relaxation.

He didn’t tell Din about the conversation he’d overheard. 

Paz knew, those boys knew exactly how capable Din was at protecting himself. It didn’t stop Paz from nestling Din up against the wall in a dark, empty corridor of their covert. It didn’t stop his hands from roaming, palming between Din’s thighs and shifting his own helm up just slightly, tugging down the high neck of Din’s shirt and sucking a mark into his soft skin. His name on Din’s lips made his earlier annoyances entirely worthwhile, stroked his ego a little more than he’d like to admit. 

The halls were completely desolate of life by the time Paz had walked Din back to his quarter’s, well past midnight. Paz hoped Din’s father wouldn’t be suspicious. Din turned to him before going inside, bringing his arms up to rest over Paz’ shoulders. Paz pulled him flush to his body, letting their helms rest once more as Din spoke quietly. “What was that all about?” he queried in a whisper, swaying with the light motions as Paz rocked him slowly side to side.

The older man simply shrugged his shoulders, squeezing his hands tenderly around Din’s trim waist and nuzzling him gently. “Missed you is all,” he hummed, curling his arms around Din to squeeze him in a hug, whispering to him wishes of sweet dreams before letting him go. The walk back to his own quarters was short. Paz was only grateful that tomorrow would be another grappling training day among their group where he could get his frustrations out.

He couldn’t wait to pound some dents into a certain few clanmates' helmets.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> tihaar - alcoholic drink - strong clear spirit made from fruit, like eau de vie  
> cu’bikad - Indoor game that involves stabbing blades into a chequered board - a cross between darts, chess and ludo  
> buir - father  
> "Utreekov" - fool, idiot (lit. emptyhead)  
> meshla - beautiful
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and questions are always appreciated! Find me on twitter and tumblr @skittydolly for more Din/Paz content ❤


End file.
